Chinese patent document number CN101224065A disclosures a panel locking and regulating device of a drawer with a sliding rail on Jul. 23, 2008, comprising the sliding rail which is connected with the drawer; a panel of the drawer is connected with a regulating seat by a connecting piece, the regulating seat is internally provided with a guide slot, in which the connecting piece can slide. The guide slot is internally provided with a panel locking mechanism which includes an offset cam, one end of which is articulated on the regulating seat and the other end is articulated with a guide block by a connecting rod; one end of a swing rod is articulated on the guide block by a pin roll; a torsion spring is sheathed on the pin roll, and one end of the torsion spring leans against the swing rod and the other end leans against the guide block or the regulating seat; a sliding bush of the guide block is positioned in the regulating seat and the end part of the connecting piece is connected with the other end of the swing rod. The sliding bush of the guide block is positioned in a location bracket, and the rear part of the guide block is connected with one end of a first spring and the other end of the first spring leans against the location bracket. When the drawer in the structure is high relatively, the panel of the drawer is easy to be waggled to make the customer not very satisfied; furthermore, to fix the panel, the connecting piece on the panel needs to be simultaneously connected with the adjusting base; in this way, the load capacity of the drawer is increased, and if damaged, the whole device must be disassembled and replaced, which causes high maintenance cost, complexity in the disassembly and assembly procedures and inconvenience for users. Therefore, further improvement is necessary.